In resent years, bone conducting hearing aids which are fastened to a screw implanted in the skull bone, have become successful for certain types of hearing losses. In an apparatus of this kind, a coupling part is provided between an implanted screw in the skull bone and a rod. The rod extends trough a hole in a hearing aid casing and into the hearing aid where the rod may form part of or is coupled to a vibrator, such that vibrations may be transmitted from the vibrator inside the casing through the rod, coupling, screw and into the skull bone to finally reach the inner ear where the vibrations may be perceived as sound. The coupling between rod and implanted screw usually comprise a skin penetrating abutment which at one end is fastened to the screw and at the other end comprise coupling means which are designed for releasable coupling with a corresponding coupling means at the end of the rod. The coupling needs to balance the demand for a strong coupling between abutment and rod with the demand for a not to big brake away force, and usually a snap on mechanism is used whereby the hearing aid is pressed onto the abutment to cause engagement between the rod and the abutment. When a bone conducting hearing aid of this kind is pressed on to the skin penetrating abutment, the conventional arrangement results in a force on the vibrator inside the hearing aid housing and the vibrator may be damaged thereby. It is the aim of the invention to provide a connection between a bone conduction hearing aid and an abutment, which forms part of a bone integrated element to allow the hearing aid to be connected to the abutment without stressing the hearing aid vibrator. With such a connection, the wear on the vibrator will be reduced.